


H a p p y x T h o u g h t s (Over... and Over... and Over Again...)

by TheCuriousFeline626



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Depression, Disturbing Themes, Doki Doki Literature Club! Spoilers, Hanging Out, I'm Sorry, Other, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 14:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCuriousFeline626/pseuds/TheCuriousFeline626
Summary: Just keep the happy thoughts in mind...Sayori can't do that anymore. She needs us, guys. Will you listen to her pleas?(A little one-shot with my bae Sayori. If you're up for it, pay close attention to the mess that is bound to make you nauseous. Monika is trying to stop her.)





	H a p p y x T h o u g h t s (Over... and Over... and Over Again...)

H a p p y x T h o u g h t s (Over… and Over… and Over Again…)  
  
Just smile and nod… That’s all I have to do. I just have to show them that I’m fine. I’m fine, I’m fine, I’m fine… Get of my head… Stop. Get of my head. I’m fine. I’m not sad. You’re lying. You’re trying to put lies in my head. Stop. Stop it. STOP!

Don’t listen to her… Don’t listen to her… It’s all in your head… It’s just a game, that’s all this is… Oh god… Please, make her stop. Please, just set me free already. Make her stop… Please, just end this torture already. I love you… I do… But, I can’t “love” you, and neither can she. But, she still thinks she can… No matter how many times our world is rewound, everything ends the same… Again… and again… and again…

Monika, stop it… You know that we can’t do this… God, why… Why does this keep happening to me!? Happy thoughts, happy thoughts… It’s going to be okay… Just keep thinking of happy thoughts… It’ll be over soon… I hate this part… I hate it… I hate confessing my “feelings” to you… and then having to be forced to end it all abruptly… I hate it… Why… Why does it keep happening?

He’s the real victim in all of this… He never remembers… He’s always forced to relive this horrible nightmare, over and over again… just with a different label. I want this to stop… I hate this. I’m over it. Stop, please… Stop the memes, stop the replays, just stop everything! For once, just hear my plea… Let me rest… Please… Let me rest…

I can hear the sound calling my name, like an unavoidable tune that’s wormed its way into my head. Bottles… Bottles of sunshine… It’s all a lie… I have no bottles of sunshine, only thoughts of dread… and guilt. A lullaby christening my very soul, lulling me to sleep… but then to be abruptly woken up once again… That’s what it feels like. And… the noose… Oh, the noose… It burns… every… damn… time. It’s so frightening… I see all of these horrible images flash before my eyes… Colors… Numbers… Blood… So much blood… My lifeless eyes… I’m always forced to stare back at you… all of you… I know you’re all there…  
  
You all have told my story so many times. So why… why do you continue to torture me like this? You thought she was the victim in all of this? Monika? Well, yes, she is a victim… She is the most connected to the character… to you. But… what about me? Huh? I may be digital, I may not actually exist… but I have feelings… I’m programmed to have feelings… feelings for you… all of you. So many incarnations of him…

My head is pounding. Is it even possible for that to happen? Why do I feel such things? I shouldn’t be feeling any pain… at all. And yet… I do. Is it because she amplified my emotions? That must be it. Oh god… It hurts… I can’t… I can’t do this anymore… Please, just delete me already… I can take it. I promise. Please… Please don’t let her kill me again… Please! Don’t let her force me to kill myself again! I don’t want to go through that again! Please… Help me… Someone, anyone out there, help me… Please, save me… Take my file and put me somewhere else. Please, take me out of this game… I can’t do this anymore! Please! Help me! Just take me… Yuri and Natsuki… They don’t feel anything… because they’re not programmed to. Just take me… Please! They’ll be fine! I’m desperate! Please! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!

It hurts… Please, make it stop… I don’t want this anymore… Please… make it stop… It hurts… No more… I can’t… I can’t take it anymore… Make it stop… Stop it… No. No. No more. No more. Please… Stop. No. I don’t want this! Stop! StOp! sToP! pLeAsE!!!!!!!! hElP!!!!!!! Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee______________________________

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyhead

GetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadhappythoughtsGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadhappythoughtsGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyhead

GetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadhelpGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadhappythoughtsGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyhead

GetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadhappythoughtsGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyhead

GetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadmeGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadhxppythoughtsGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyhead

GetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyhead

GetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadhxppythoughtsGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyhead

GetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadpleaseGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadnooseGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyhead

GetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheaddidyouhearme?

GetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyhead

GetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadchokingGetoutofmyheadshe’scominghelpmeGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadbeforeidowhatiknowisbestforyouGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyhead

GetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadnostopGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadbeforeilistentoeverythingshesaidtomeGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadleavemealoneGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadbeforeishowhowmuchiloveyouGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheaddepressionGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyhead

GetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadidontwannagobackGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadbeforeifinishwritingthispoemGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadfuuuuuuuuuuckingmonikaGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadstopGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyhead

GetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadnoGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadpleasehelpmeGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadapoemisneveractuallyfinishedGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutmyheaditjuststopsmovingGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetoutofmyheadGetout-------------

AN EXCEPTION HAS OCCURRED.

SEE TRACEBACK.TXT FOR DETAILS

  
I’M SORRY, BUT AN UNCAUGHT EXCEPTION OCCURRED.

While running game code:  
File "renpy/common/00start.rpy", line 256, in script  
python:  
File "renpy/common/00start.rpy", line 260, in <module>  
renpy.call_in_new_context("_main_menu")  
File "renpy/common/00action_file.rpy", line 427, in __call__  
renpy.load(fn)  
RestartTopContext: Oh jeez...I didn't break anything, did I? Hold on a sec, I can probably fix this...I think...  
Actually, you know what? This would probably be a lot easier if I just deleted her. She's the one who's making this so difficult. Ahaha! Well, here goes nothing.

\-- Full Traceback ------------------------------------------------------------

Full traceback:  
File "C:\Users\SUNSHINESPRITE\OneDrive\ddlc-win\DDLC-1.1.1-pc\renpy\execution.py", line 761, in run_context  
context.run()  
File "renpy/common/00start.rpy", line 256, in script  
python:  
File "C:\Users\SUNSHINESPRITE\OneDrive\ddlc-win\DDLC-1.1.1-pc\renpy\ast.py", line 814, in execute  
renpy.python.py_exec_bytecode(self.code.bytecode, self.hide, store=self.store)  
File "C:\Users\SUNSHINESPRITE\OneDrive\ddlc-win\DDLC-1.1.1-pc\renpy\python.py", line 1719, in py_exec_bytecode  
exec bytecode in globals, locals  
File "renpy/common/00start.rpy", line 260, in <module>  
renpy.call_in_new_context("_main_menu")  
File "C:\Users\SUNSHINESPRITE\OneDrive\ddlc-win\DDLC-1.1.1-pc\renpy\game.py", line 330, in call_in_new_context  
return renpy.execution.run_context(False)  
File "C:\Users\SUNSHINESPRITE\OneDrive\ddlc-win\DDLC-1.1.1-pc\renpy\execution.py", line 761, in run_context  
context.run()  
File "renpy/common/_layout/screen_main_menu.rpym", line 28, in script  
python hide:  
File "C:\Users\SUNSHINESPRITE\OneDrive\ddlc-win\DDLC-1.1.1-pc\renpy\ast.py", line 814, in execute  
renpy.python.py_exec_bytecode(self.code.bytecode, self.hide, store=self.store)  
File "C:\Users\SUNSHINESPRITE\OneDrive\ddlc-win\DDLC-1.1.1-pc\renpy\python.py", line 1719, in py_exec_bytecode  
exec bytecode in globals, locals  
File "renpy/common/_layout/screen_main_menu.rpym", line 30, in <module>  
ui.interact()  
File "C:\Users\SUNSHINESPRITE\OneDrive\ddlc-win\DDLC-1.1.1-pc\renpy\ui.py", line 285, in interact  
rv = renpy.game.interface.interact(roll_forward=roll_forward, **kwargs)  
File "C:\Users\SUNSHINESPRITE\OneDrive\ddlc-win\DDLC-1.1.1-pc\renpy\display\core.py", line 2526, in interact  
repeat, rv = self.interact_core(preloads=preloads, trans_pause=trans_pause, **kwargs)  
File "C:\Users\SUNSHINESPRITE\OneDrive\ddlc-win\DDLC-1.1.1-pc\renpy\display\core.py", line 3204, in interact_core  
rv = root_widget.event(ev, x, y, 0)  
File "C:\Users\SUNSHINESPRITE\OneDrive\ddlc-win\DDLC-1.1.1-pc\renpy\display\layout.py", line 960, in event  
rv = i.event(ev, x - xo, y - yo, cst)  
File "C:\Users\SUNSHINESPRITE\OneDrive\ddlc-win\DDLC-1.1.1-pc\renpy\display\layout.py", line 960, in event  
rv = i.event(ev, x - xo, y - yo, cst)  
File "C:\Users\SUNSHINESPRITE\OneDrive\ddlc-win\DDLC-1.1.1-pc\renpy\display\layout.py", line 960, in event  
rv = i.event(ev, x - xo, y - yo, cst)  
File "C:\Users\SUNSHINESPRITE\OneDrive\ddlc-win\DDLC-1.1.1-pc\renpy\display\screen.py", line 651, in event  
rv = self.child.event(ev, x, y, st)  
File "C:\Users\SUNSHINESPRITE\OneDrive\ddlc-win\DDLC-1.1.1-pc\renpy\display\layout.py", line 960, in event  
rv = i.event(ev, x - xo, y - yo, cst)  
File "C:\Users\SUNSHINESPRITE\OneDrive\ddlc-win\DDLC-1.1.1-pc\renpy\display\layout.py", line 232, in event  
rv = d.event(ev, x - xo, y - yo, st)  
File "C:\Users\SUNSHINESPRITE\OneDrive\ddlc-win\DDLC-1.1.1-pc\renpy\display\layout.py", line 960, in event  
rv = i.event(ev, x - xo, y - yo, cst)  
File "C:\Users\SUNSHINESPRITE\OneDrive\ddlc-win\DDLC-1.1.1-pc\renpy\display\layout.py", line 232, in event  
rv = d.event(ev, x - xo, y - yo, st)  
File "C:\Users\SUNSHINESPRITE\OneDrive\ddlc-win\DDLC-1.1.1-pc\renpy\display\layout.py", line 960, in event  
rv = i.event(ev, x - xo, y - yo, cst)  
File "C:\Users\SUNSHINESPRITE\OneDrive\ddlc-win\DDLC-1.1.1-pc\renpy\display\layout.py", line 232, in event  
rv = d.event(ev, x - xo, y - yo, st)  
File "C:\Users\SUNSHINESPRITE\OneDrive\ddlc-win\DDLC-1.1.1-pc\renpy\display\behavior.py", line 889, in event  
return handle_click(self.clicked)  
File "C:\Users\SUNSHINESPRITE\OneDrive\ddlc-win\DDLC-1.1.1-pc\renpy\display\behavior.py", line 824, in handle_click  
rv = run(action)  
File "C:\Users\SUNSHINESPRITE\OneDrive\ddlc-win\DDLC-1.1.1-pc\renpy\display\behavior.py", line 306, in run  
return action(*args, **kwargs)  
File "renpy/common/00action_file.rpy", line 427, in __call__  
renpy.load(fn)  
File "C:\Users\SUNSHINESPRITE\OneDrive\ddlc-win\DDLC-1.1.1-pc\renpy\loadsave.py", line 594, in load  
log.unfreeze(roots, label="_after_load")  
File "C:\Users\SUNSHINESPRITE\OneDrive\ddlc-win\DDLC-1.1.1-pc\renpy\python.py", line 1674, in unfreeze  
self.rollback(0, force=True, label=label, greedy=greedy, on_load=True)  
File "C:\Users\SUNSHINESPRITE\OneDrive\ddlc-win\DDLC-1.1.1-pc\renpy\python.py", line 1603, in rollback  
raise renpy.game.RestartTopContext(label)  
RestartTopContext: Oh jeez...I didn't break anything, did I? Hold on a sec, I can probably fix this...I think...  
Actually, you know what? This would probably be a lot easier if I just deleted her. She's the one who's making this so difficult. Ahaha! Well, here goes nothing.

Windows-8-6.2.9200  
Ren'Py 6.99.12.4.2187  
Doki Doki Literature Club! 1.1.1

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
There…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
N o w  e v e r y o n e  c a n  b e  h a p p y .  : )

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
